Bits And Pieces:Sushii Stories!
by xSushii
Summary: Bored? Nothing to do? Check in here to read some sneak peeks in future Sushii Stories! :D Not an official story!
1. Sneak Peek 1: Just a bit different

**H**_ello again~! :D _

_This isnt an official story but bits and pieces that i dont want to forget for future stories to come :) _

_If you do decide to read then please tell me what you think and if i Should use em' :D Thanks!_

_--_

**Bits And Pieces :)**

**Sushii Stories!**

**--**

**Sneak Peek 1: (Title hasnt been decided yet, I was thinking of writing a story of Sakura haveing many personalities :D shorter version, Bi-Polar. XD)**

"Lollipop, lollipop oh lolly lolly lolly lollipop!" The cheery girl sang outloud as she skipped her way through the throng of students that were staring at her with odd looks. She grinned at some people who backed away from her, hoping they wouldn't get a disease that gave her, her....weirdness. Of course you'd think it was rude to stare but, it wasnt everyday you see a pink haired, green eyed, shorter than a eighth grader if not just the same height girl prancing around as if she just won a lottery through your campus. They flinched when she suddenly tripped, face first. Some stared to afraid and others mustered up all their courage to approach the girl lying on the ground. But before they could touch her she sat up abrutly and screamed; 'Ah dang it I left the stove on! miss piggy better not eat my fruit loops!'. Then stood up and skipped again acting as though she never even fell. The students were left dumbfounded.

"And oh my gawd teme! you shoulda' seen it! it was like...like...ba-boom and!-"

"Naruto watch out!"

"Sa-Ku-Ra wants a lollipop! lollipop! oh lolly lolly lolly lollipop- ompf!" Sakura stopped singing as she met a hard chest as she un-gracefully tried to keep her footing. But before she could fall again hands grabbed her shoulders making her face her savior. Sakura looked up as she stared at broading, black eyes. She stared until a loud voice broke her trance.

"Ohmigosh! Im sorry Chibi-Chan!" the blonde apologized as he nodded his head back and fourth. She looked back between the ebony haired boy to the blonde one then back again until she abrutly lifted her arms making the hands on her shoulders move and her arms now lifted up and straight.

"Airplane." The brunette raised an eyebrow at her while the other squinted his eyes but before they could say something the girl crossed her arms and huffed, leaving her bottom lip out like a pout.

"Don't call me Chibi-Chan!" she whined as tiny droplets of tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Both boys panicked, they couldn't handle girls crying.

"Ah-ah! don't cry Chibi-Chan-oops!" the blonde earned a quick hit to the head leaving a giant lump to form ontop. He quickly turned to the suspect as he glared daggers.

"Teme! you prick! don't hit me!" he said flaling his arms around madly. The ebony haired boy turned his head stubbornly.

"Hn. Dobe. Don't make her cry." He commanded making Naruto fume. He grabbed the boy's collar making Sasuke look at him.

"Why you-"

"WOOOOW what's THAT!!!" Sakura interjected. A now small finger poking Naruto's cheek. The two stopped bickering to look at her. She was now staring at Naruto with now curious eyes.

"Uhm...my cheek?" the blonde said unsurely. What was so special about his cheek? The girl shook her head making her short locks move wildly.

"No!!! _That_!" She then traced one of the lines on his cheek. Naruto felt tiny pleasure shivers run up his spine. But he brushed them off.

"Uhm...oh! these are from-"

"Are you a kitty?!" The girl interuppted again as the two inwardly sweatdropped. Where did that come from?

"Uh....no...."

"Oh my rockets i LOVE KITTYS!" the girl was now bouncing on her feet as she made her hands into a "paw" like shape. She even added a small 'meow.' Naruto scratched the back of his head unsure what to do as Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Chibi-Chan..."

"I Want whiskers to! and cute cat ears! and a bushy tail! and-"

"Er....these arn't whiskers...."

"GASP! How did you do that?!" the girls attention now away from anything "kitty" and now on Sasuke's hair. Sakura stared at him in amazement as she reached over to feel his hair. Sauske instantly leaned back, now uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Unnoticed by Sasuke there was a sudden step and he tumbled over, landing on his back.

Sasuke let out a hiss of pain as he put his hand on the back of his head, trying to ease the pain. He then felt a sudden change of weight by his stomach and he looked up to see the pink haired girl stradling him as she still stared amazed. He could feel a tinge of red brush over his cheeks as by standers were now watching the two. Before he could push her off, her hand had met the back of his head and he felt her brush her petite fingers through his hair. The blush grew wider and her mouth formed a shape of an "O".

"Waah! Its so soft!" She exclaimed as she played with his locks. People now gathering as they stared wide eyed at the scene.

"G-get off!" to his happiness she stopped and got up as she played with her own hair.

"How do you that?! I want mine all spikey to!" she attempted as she smushed her locks together upward. After 5 short attempts she stomped her foot down making some of the people around flinch at the sudden anger.

"Stupid hair! no gummy bears for you!" she screamed as they wondered who she was really talking to. Her hair. Naruto helped the slightly blushing ebony haired prodigy to his feet. They stared at the huffing girl and when her attention turned to them again she full out grinned as she skipped to them.

"Just you watch kitty-Kun and emo boy! im gonna just be as cool as you!" and with that she turned on her heel and skipped away.

"Oh lollipop, lollipop oh lolly lolly lolly..."

They watched as the singing girl became a tiny dot as she skipped away. The crowd now dispearsed and Naruto and Sasuke were left there wondering.

Kitty-Kun?

Emo boy?

Cool?!

They dropped their heads and sighed. Even hyper active Naruto was tired from the girls energy. And slowely the two headed their own way.

-

Da-next-daaay

-

"KITTY-KUUUN! EMO BOOOY!" The two froze. Only one person called them that, and they only met that one person yesterday.

"Look look look!!!" Slowely the two did look and what they saw made them freeze again. There came Sakura running full speed...at them.

Before the boys could react she pounced on both making all three fall and again, cause a scene. After making the dizziness in their heads go away they looked up to see Sakura sitting on both of them.

"Sakura? what that on your face?" the girl grinned widely.

"Now im a kitty with cool hair to! just like you guys!"

And sure enough, there was Sakura with three marker drawn lines on both cheeks and pink hair spiked in the back with gel.

-

Da-end!

--

* * *

And theres you first sneak peek :) I know short but its late and the interent here is so SLOW! :P (please excuse any grammar mistakes XD)

What did you think?

Should i do the story?

Leave your comments!

Cookies to you! :)


	2. Sneak Peek 2 to 5: A Piece of Male

**S**_ushii here! :D _

_Boredom and stress has led me here and some things popped up in my head and i wanted to share X3_

_You never have too many cookies!_

_-_

**Bits and Pieces :) Sushii stories!**

**-**

**Sneak Peek 2 (I shall call this Bi-Polar from now on (thanks -Chan!)**

"Okay Sakura, i'll be back in just a minute....do you think you could stay out of trouble for that long?" The handsome brunettes voice was dead serious with a hint of real concern. There was no joke in the matter for he had to......

Use the bathroom.

Now that was really the problem, there were _plenty_ of restrooms in the giant mall. For the real concern was leaving the trouble making- scratch that.

DISASTER ATTRACTING, pinkette alone for the whole minute he was gone. Sasuke even thought about holding it until they made it back to the blonde's home. But like all other humans there were times when you really just had to go, the ebony haired prodigy curse for his bladders sense of time. Thoughts shot through his head like bullet shots by speedy gonsalez (Hee hee insider). Fire, tornado, avalanche, everybodys hair on fire making them wear wigs for the rest of their sad years. The girl could do them all.

All in that one minute while he was in the bathroom.

He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. He opened one eye to glance at the girl who was currently staring at an over weight lady who was browsing though one of the racks . The many bright red sequins on the lady's shirt dragged Sakura's eyes like they were diamonds and before the pinkette could poke one of them Sasuke immeadiatly called her name.

"SAKURA!" The girl jumped at her name as she looked around the room, forgetting the lady and her sequins. The emerald eyed girl walked the opposite direction of Sasuke and stopped infront of a shelf full of teddy bears on sale. Sasuke watched as she picked one of them up and squashed it at her ear.

"...Was that you calling me bear-kun?"

"SAKURA!" the girl turned her head to grin at Sasuke as she quickly put the bear back (upside down) on the shelf to skip her way to the angry looking Sasuke. Her grin grew wider at the sight of him and she pinched one of his flawless cheeks.

"Aww....are you mad that bear-kun is a guy?" she asked cutely pinching the cheek harder. She earned a glare from the said man but missed it as her attention was dragged to a little girl walking with her mom in the next aisle. A gasp was heard from the petite girl as her eyes shimmered brightly.

"TWIN-CHAN!" before she could lunge at the little girl Sasuke had grabbed her from the waist making them both fall to the ground with a loud thud making random bystanders stop and stare at the two. Sasuke sat up with a grunt as he rubbed his now sore head. But before he could yell at the girl a sudden rush of tingles shot through his body and he found himself rushing towards the men's bathroom.

"Your feet better be right here when i get back!" he said lowly as he dissapeared through the door.

Sakura nodded her head and stuck up her hand in a salute.

"Aye aye capi-ton!" she said to the door as if he could still hear her. Sakura stayed in her position on the floor as she waved to a clerk who simply gave a small wave of her own. Before Sakura could grin at her she gazed at something 5 feet away...

-

Won mean-ut lay-teer!!!

-

Sasuke walked out with his hands in his pockets acting as if he never ran to the bathroom at all. He glanced down and glared at the spot Sakura was_ suppose_ to be. But instead of finding the pinkette he found her non-matching converse laying innocently where she was. The boy let out a sigh somewhat having the feeling something like this would happen. With that thought he picked up the shoes and began his search for the girl. His search didn't last long as he heard a sudden loud yell echo through the store.

"OH MY GAWD!!! I LEFT THE WATER RUNNING!" Sasuke turned his head towards the echo and jumped into a sprint.

After a quick run through many aisles (preferably ones with.....girl products for certain monthly things...) he found the tiny girl standing on a maniquin step.

"Sakura!" he called to the rambling girl. She looked down and smiled at the boy.

"Sasuke!" she called with a grin. The boy looked at her relieved but a irritated frown etched on his face quickly.

"Sa-ku-ra." he said in between growls. The said girl looked at him confused as she swung her legs from her sitting position on the stage.

"I told you to stay put!" again, random bystanders stopped to stop and stare. The pinkette pouted as she stopped swinging her legs.

"No, you told me my feet better be right there!" she yelled back. Tears now brimming in the corners of her eyes. The boy felt a pang of guilt but continued.

"Yeah, which they weren't baka!" he yelled back. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together but ended up glaring at the boy. tears now gone.

"Duhhrr my _shoes_ were there Sasu-Chan! Stuuuuupid." She ended with her tongue sticking out at the frustrated boy below. Sasuke could feel his brow twitching from his nickname. With an irritated sigh he stomped towards the stage but before he could say anything Sakura smiled brightly at him making him stop in his tracks.

"Your right on time Sasuke!" With that she stood up and spread her arms wide.

"Jenny, meet Sasuke, Sasuke....Jenny." She took the maniquins arm and grinned down. The boy rose a brow (stretching them eyebrows there huh Sasuke...). He let out a grunt.

"Sakura, _Jenny_ is not _alive_." he emphasized the words. Sakura "gasped" in return letting an over dramatic hand cover her mouth.

"Sasuke-Kun! how DARE you say that!" she covered Jenny's "ears". Sasuke ignored her remark as an idea surged through his head.

"Sakura, why don't we make a deal? why don't i give you something and in return you have to come down." He looked at her straight in the eye as her leg swinging once again began. Sakura gripped Jennys still hand hard as she gave the boy a suspicious look.

"Well....what do you have in mind...?" the boy smirked.

"I got strawberry pocky" the girl shook her head.

"No."

"Video games."

"Burns my eyes."

"Clothes?"

"Elmo picks my clothes."

"Shoes."

"Got plenty!"

"FOOD!"

"Not hungry." Grin.

Frown. "Well what do you want?!" The girl gave him a smirk.

"What about a kiss?"

He could feel his cheeks tingle and redden. Before he could yell at her for saying something so embarresing she had already jumped down from the stage and was now standing next to him.

"Bye bye Jenny-Chan!" with that she took his hand in hers and skipped away dragging the boy out of the store.

-

Layyy-turr!

-

The clerk girl set the folded shirt down on the shelf and let out a long sigh.

What a day. The girl couldn't help but notice all the weird things that happened today all revolved around the pink headed girl and the handsome ebony haired boy. A small blush came over the girls cheeks thinking about the boy but quickly shook it out.

"They make such a weird pair..." the girl's attention quickly turned to the meniquin the pink haired girl called "Jenny". The clerk made her way up the steps and reached the maiquin as she took it out of its holder from the floor. She then made her way to the counter and started to undress the giant doll. As she took off the last piece of cloth her eyes gazed on one part of the maniquin's leg.

"Jenny...." she read outloud. With a gasp she quickly folded the clothes and put the doll in a nearby closet as she shut and locked the door.

-

Da End!!!

--

**Sneak peek 3 (A little maid feeling maybe? no this is not the title XD)  
**

"Haruno, what are you doing?" The pinkette stopped in her tracks to stare at the boy on the sofa. He beckoned towards the thongs in her hand clothes pin on her nose. She raised an eyebrow and let out a tiny scoff.

"What does it look like im doing? im doing your laundry." With that she raised the pair of briefs with her thongs then walked briefly away leaving the Hyuuga prodigy to stare at her retreating back. Snickers were heard from behind him. He turned to glare at the blonde.

"Pfft. Dude, were those rainbow monkeys?"

--

**Sneek peek 4 (Bloody Kisses)**

"I fpeel stchupid." The petite girl glared at the boys in front of her.

"I am notch wearing thitch!" she complained shaking her head back and fourth. The red headed boy wiped the little droplet of spit off his face.

"Sakura, heaven knows nobody can understand you while your wearing those." With that she took out the dreadful things out of her mouth, Sakura scrunched up her nose looking at them.

"Exactly, i don't think I can sneak in if i can't even talk! the reall killer thing here is that there_ glow in the dark._"

--

**Sneek peek 5 (This one will leave you wondering!)**

The room grew quiet as the silver haired teacher beckoned to the door.

"Haruno-San, your class is waiting."

The class eagerly watched the door, questions running through their heads. Some wishing for a boy and most boys wishing for a girl-PRAYING that it was a CUTE girl. Some others just wishing for a normal person to walk in but most of their wishes were soon to be destroyed.

The door pushed across slowly as some anxious students even got up from their seats to get a better view. First nothing could be seen but soon out of no where popped out a curious head of pink peering inside, after that a tiny body came following and in walked a tiny girl.

The girl stood in front of them with a bright smile on her face. She was tiny for her age but it fit her bubbly look. She wore the regular girl's uniform adding a few random buttons to her vest and instead of wearing the regular shoes she wore ankle length converse. Her short pink locks were put in a highy side pont tail with fray strands framing her heart shape face. Her green eyes shined brightly at them hapilly. In other words, she was cute. The boys cheered.

"Ko-Ni-Chi-Wa! Im Sakura Haruno." She grinned at the students as the boys replied with their own loud hellos. Kakashi motioned them to quiet down.

"Okay first things first, I want to get this out of the way." They looked at her curiously not prepared for what she was going to say next.

"Despite how I look I'm a male."

The girls cheered.

--

**T**_hats it! :) Know whats in Sakura's mouth in Sneak peek 4? More to come soon :) _

_Cookies to you!  
_


	3. Sneak Peek 6 to 9: A bit on crack

**T**_hanks for reading guys :) Heres a hug!_

-

**Bits and Pieces: Sushii Stories! :) **

**-**

**Sneak Peek 6 (Random Conversation I had with my filipina buddy, wanted to add into a story X3)**

"Hey, hey! Kiba-Chan!" The brunette looked up from his position on the grass to look up at the grinning pinkette. He gave her a grin of his own.

"What's up?" He patted the spot next to him, ushering for her to sit down. She obliged.

"Guess what I found out!" Her eyes shoned brightly at him and he chuckled.

"Hmm...Kermet the frog is actually a girl?" He said jokingly. She shook her head and pouted.

"No!... I wish though... Anyways!" Her pout was gone immeadiatly and with a swift motion she had his hand in hers. A light red brushed over his cheeks. Not paying attention to the blush Sakura grazed her fingers over his nails.

"Look! You see these little white lines on your nails?" he nodded his head.

"They say those are the people that love you! like...LOVE YOU!" She exclamed as she made her arms wide. Sakura looked back to his nails as she counted the little white lines, mouthing the numbers. A gasp escaped her lips when she was done and she smiled at him once again.

"Wow Kiba-Chan! alot of people must love you!" he looked down to his hand in hers, but before he could reply she had already been hovering over him.

"Thanks for the chat! 'gotta run!" with that said the pinkette went into a sprint towards the large building. She wasn't kidding when she said "gotta run". Kiba stared at her retreating back until she was a tiny, pink dot. With a 'huff' he let himself fall to the soft grass, staring at a cloud overhead.

Was it just him, or did Sakura have over ten lines on her nails?

-

**Sneak Peek 7 (:3)**

"Holy shit! what happened to your hair!?" Naruto stared agape at the Hyuuga prodigy who was avoiding his gaze. The others behind him not much different.

The answer to his question popped out behind the broading boy. Sakura grinned.

"Naruto-Kun! look, look! I made them all pretty!" She gave him a grin.

There sitting on a pink, furry loveseat was Sasuke with pink, glittery bows in his chicken butt hair.

Kiba with short pigtails hanging on both sides.

Shikamaru without his ponytail and a pink butterfly pin holding his bangs.

Gaara with pink and blue highlights in his hair.

Shino with his hair up in one ponytail infront of his face, like a unicorn horn.

Itachi with giant braid buns on the side of his head.

Deidara with various pony tails around his head.

Lee with a mohawk.

And lastly Neji with his long brown hair in various braids.

Itachi looked at himself in the mirror. "You know... I actually like this style."

-

**Sneak Peek 8**

Hello. Please fill out the questions below. Thank you.

**Name: **_Haruno Sakura_

**Where do you live?:** _What are you my stalker?? I live here. :P_

**What do you want to be when you grow up?:**_ RULER OF THE WORLD! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS! BWUHAHAHA!_

**Are you on crack?:**_ ...Maybe..._

**Just checking, Do you think your dream will come true?:**_ Of course! i have cookies..._

**Do you believe in Santa Clause?:**_ Duhhr. Hes my father. Your not to bright ya know that?_

**You know hes not real...:**_ YOUR MAMA!_

**...I don't see how my mother is involved in any of this:** _Thats your problem. Not mine. _

**I think you need help:** _Noooo I think you need to get lai-_

**Im calling the cops now:** _What would you doooo fooor aaaa Klondike bar!!!_

**They'll be there in 1 minute:** _Would you dive into a pool of sharks?_

**40 seconds...:** _Would you punch a gorilla?_

**30 seconds...:** _Would you kiss your teacher?_

**20 seconds...:** _Rob a bank?_

**10...:** .... _YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS!!_

**So hows jail?:** _Its pretty nice, though they have a restraining order against me. _

**...Uh oh.: **_PREPARE TO DIE MYSTERIOUS QUIZ NARRARTOR!_

Thank you for taking this survey. Please try again next time. :)

-

_**Sneak Peek 9**_ ('Whatever you want to call it.' Heres the summary pretty much. I was thinking of a story where our little Sakura has to find different ways to kiss EACH boy in Konoha and more ;) ) P.s. NO STEALING!

"Swap spit, Smack 'em, touch lip to lip whatever you wanna call it. Either way, you know you want to kiss me."

-

* * *

**T**_hats it! yea sue me but this is all i got so far :P _

_Alright thanks for reading :) Cookies to you!_

_P.S. dont get an idea bout sueing me i dont have the money to go to court. -__-' _


End file.
